Shadow
"Calypso, I am so very tired..." - Mortimer, Twisted Metal: Head-On Shadow is a playable vehicle that appears in Twisted Metal 2, Twisted Metal: Head-On, Twisted Metal: Small Brawl and Twisted Metal: Black. Twisted Metal 2 A keeper of lost souls, Mortimer helps those who met an untimely death get revenge on their killers. But this year, he's carrying a very strange cargo that will not rest until Calypso has been taken out. Driver Name: Mortimer Info: Male, unknown age, born: 6 feet under *"What he took from then can never be forgiven or replaced. What they have hired me to do is their only hope. They are in the back right now and resting quite peacefully but I promise, they will have their revenge." Vehicle Name/Type: Shadow/Hearse Handling: '''Intermediate '''Armor: '''3/5 '''Speed: '''4/5 '''Special: '''3/5 *Soul Shadow: A screaming Soul Shadow that glides along the ground at a haunting speed. Pressing the firing button once releases the Soul Shadow, and pressing the button again detonates it. Do not fire this weapon while using turbos or you may fall victim to your own hellish destruction. '''License Plate: KREMAYTU Ending: '''Instead of asking for a wish, he tells Calypso he has a gift. The gift is the souls killed in the Twisted Metal tournament; The souls carry Calypso away to the sky where he lands on the wing of an airplane. Twisted Metal: Head On This time Shadow returns as Mortimer Scharf having as a wish "to go back to eternal rest". His age shows as "Long Dead". '''Character Info Mortimer, a former caretaker of Wayward Souls, has long since gone back to rest in his coffin. One night, some kids are goofing around near Mortimer's grave. One of them reads the "Gone but not forgotten" inscription on the tombstone and drunkenly decides to see if that's true. They dig up the grave and wake up Mortimer. This upsets Mortimer as he finds he can't go back to sleep. Exhausted and desperate to go back to his eternal slumber, Mortimer enters Twisted Metal hoping Calypso can put him back to sleep. Special: '''Soul Shadow A violet projectile that explodes when triggered by pressing fire again. Its explosion can hit various enemies at the same time and can go through walls too. '''Ending: Mortimer replied that he was so tired. Calypso asked him how it happened, though Mortimer explained "I'm not entirely sure. The last thing I remember, I was resting peacefully......Ever since then, I haven't been able to go back to sleep." Calypso asked him if he wanted to use his wish to take revenge on the people that awakened him, but Mortimer used it to return to his slumber. He is then shown inside a coffin and Calypso gives him a teddy bear and reads him a story. Calypso narrates Shadow's role in the tournament in a really short story, and then proceeds to close the coffin. You could hear Mortimer's snoring. This is one of the few, rare Twisted Metal endings where Calypso directly grants the winner their wish without an unexpected twist. Twisted Metal Small Brawl: Character Info: Shadow is controlled by an odd boy name Mortimer. He enters the contest to fight back for his pet frog from the hands of Calypso. Stats Armor: 6 Acceleration: 5 Top Speed: 4 Handling: 6 Special: ''' He launches a Grim Reaper that can be detonated at will. It is slightly homing and doesn't do much damage. '''Ending: Calypso says he can have his frog back because the frog makes so much noise he can't even go inside (what it seems to be his secret base), Mortimer then explains that the frog must have been exposed to some kind of radiation and quickly leaves the scene: "On second thought, you can keep the frog." His secret base then collapses revealing a giant frog. Calypso screams in panic and is swallowed by the frog. Twisted Metal: Black Her friends called her "Raven" because of her fixation with the starkly black bird and also the black leather and dark makeup she wears. Raven despises the "in-crowd" at school and disassociates herself as much as possible. But no matter how much she tries to avoid them, they keep picking on her and her small group of friends. "Why can't they just leave us alone?" One day, her friend fell victim to a prank gone awry. Soon she'll have the chance to set things right... Driver 'Name: '''Raven '''Age: ' 'Disorder: ' 'Treatment: ' Vehicle Raven stole the hearse that delivered her friend from the funeral home to the cemetery. The Special Attack gained the hearse the name "Shadow". Firing the Special Attack launches an explosive "shadow" along the ground. It mysteriously travels towards its target as if controlled by dard occult powers. With the Special Attack fired, press the Fire Weapon Button L2 a second time and it will detonate in a fiery blast. Be on the look out for a secret Special Attack that shows Raven's true powers. 'Name: '''Shadow '''Control: ' 'Speed: ' 'Armor: ' '''Special Weapon: '''Shadow Burst Shadow shoots out two violet fast orbs that must be detonated in order to hit someone. *Shadow's secret Special Attack is accessed by quickly pressing ↑ three time. Raven pops up and controls a 360 degree turret, much like Outlaw's Special Attack. Story Five months prior, Raven and her best friend Kelly were sitting on a pier performing a Tarot card reading to see if a boy Kelly was interested in would notice her. The reading turned out bad, however, and the Death card was produced. Soon, a car pulled up, and two boys from the girls' high school came and accosted them, calling them witches. One of the boys said he'd always wondered if witches could swim and dangled Kelly by her ankles over the water. Despite Raven screaming that Kelly couldn't swim, the boy dropped her in the water anyway. The boys quickly jumped back into their car and sped away. Raven couldn't save her friend; she didn't know how to swim, either. As Kelly drowned, she screamed to Raven to make the boys pay for what they did. Raven watched helplessly as her friend sank beneath the water. Soon after, she was checked into the Blackfield Asylum by her parents. One day, Calypso visited her and invited her to the Twisted Metal tournament, promising her the chance to avenge her friend's death should she win. Raven gladly accepted, believing Calypso understood her. After winning the tournament, Calypso presented Raven with two voodoo dolls and a set of pins. For a moment, Raven wasn't sure what Calypso meant by the dolls, but she quickly realized that revenge in that way was what Kelly would have wanted. Upholding the Witches' Code of "an eye for an eye, blood for blood," she plunged the pins into the dolls. Two days later, police found the bodies of the two boys in their car on the pier, their eyes gouged out. Twisted Metal (2011) This picture confirms that Shadow the vehicle will return in the newest installment of Twisted Metal. It is still unknown if a certain character will be paired with the vehicle. Trivia *Shadow's Special attack, virtually stays the same in all the games it was in. *Shadow's vehicle also stays the same throughout the games. *According to Mortimer's ending in Head-On, the headstone says 1873-1910, hinting that Mortimer died at the age of either 36 or 37 years old. *With the exception of Small-Brawl, Mortimer is always accompanied by a raven. *In every game Shadow appears in, Shadow has always has a gothic appearance, most notably in TM: B. *Shadow's hearse (Mostly from TM2) is currently the longest of all the cars in Twisted Metal. *Shadow is a possible car in the upcoming Twisted Metal game. *In every game (except for Head On), Shadow's motive has been revenge. *It's unknown how Raven got sent to the Blackfield Asylum, it is likely that she was about to commit suicide, overheard by her parents about getting revenge for Kelly, or she stole the herse that took Kelly to the cemetery (that was stated in her car's profile). *What Raven is about to do now after TM:B is unknown, it's likely she'll kill her parents for putting her into the asylum (with help from the voodoo dolls.) However in TM:L neither her parents nor Kelly we're ever mention in her profile, but she's still conducting revenge for the souls who's bodies we're taken to cemeteries in her herse (and possibly Kelly's soul as well). *Raven, like Bloody Mary are the only female drivers of Shadow and Spectre repectively, in TM:B. *In Raven's info bit, she has a pentagram on her neck, but in cutsences she has a gold ankh on her neck. *Shadow is the only character who gets what he/she want in every game he/she appered in, without being tricked by Calypso. *Shadow is the only character to have 2 specials (prior to the upcoming TM game), while everyone else only has one. In TM:B, Shadow has the Raven Gunner and the Soul Shadow. *In the Shadow's ending of Twisted Metal Black, when the back of the boys' car is shown, it has the letter and numbers: A5H 15H. It could mean something about Mr. Ash, or it could be saying "Ashes." Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Lost Contestants Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Contestants Category:Twisted Metal (2011) Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Black Contestants